Veamos si se puede hacer
by Dayerina
Summary: Después de ver imágenes hard (yaoi) por accidente, al anticristo le da curiosidad probar si todo en las imágenes se puede hacer, y encuentra la oportunidad perfecta al ver a SU rubio tener un sueño erótico con el, "Veamos si todo lo de las imagines se puede hacer…" penso de forma pervertida el anticristo, PASEN Y LEAN ¡IT'S FREE! :D ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon :3


_**Veamos si se puede hacer…**_

-HACE CALOR!- exclamo el pequeño británico alzando los brazos, tratando de recibir aire, sin éxito

Alado de el se encontraba un pelinegro mas alto que el que lo miraba con aburrimiento

Estaban en verano y South Park se habia vuelto de un lugar frio y con nieve a uno con abrasador calor y sin mantas blancas a su alrededor

Suspiro arto, a pesar de estar en playera de manga corta y shorts cortos, aun se sentía mucho calor, abrió la puerta de su casa sin prestar atención a las protestas del rubio sobre el clima, entro gruñendo malhumorado, la casa estaba peor que en la calle, dejo pasar al británico que dejo de protestar y entro en la casa, lo guió asta su habitación y entraron sin dirigirse la palabra, el rubio prendió el ventilador que estaba en el cuarto y se acostó en la cama de Damien, este prendió el computador y bajo hacia la cocina por un frio baso de leche con chocolate SIN azúcar

-DAMIEEEEN! ¿Qué haces?- grito desde la habitación el rubio

-Me sirvo leche ¿Quieres?- pregunto de mala gana el pelinegro

-Mmm… no, pero gracias- agradeció el rubio

El pelinegro subió con desgano las escaleras hacia su habitación, el rubio estaba aun acostado en su cama, serró la puerta del cuarto y se sentó frente al computador, dejando su baso de leche a un lado, comenzó a buscar cosas sin sentido, completamente aburrido, asta que se encontró con una pagina que decia "HARD YAOI SIN CENSURA"

¿Yaoi? ¿Qué era el yaoi? ¿Qué era el HARD yaoi sin censura? Entro curioso a la pagina, miro de reojo a Pip, estaba acostado de lado durmiendo, sus cabellos rubios parecían de oro ante el hermoso atardecer y su playera se habia levantado un poco, dejando ver una pequeña parte del estomago y del ombligo y se dio cuenta por primera vez que la piel del rubio era muy blanca, pero no mas que la de Broflovski

Sonrió al verlo asi y siguió mirando la pagina, agarro su baso de leche y lo dirigió a su boca para tomar un poco, no dio ni medio trago cuando vio una imagen MUY comprometedora, eran dos hombres, el de atrás estaba mas alto y el de adelante mas infantil, los dos estaban desnudos y el mas alto estaba "dentro" del mas bajo, su rostro se torno de color completamente rojo y sin querer escupió la leche en la pantalla del computador al mismo tiempo que un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz, tenia los ojos abiertos asta mas no poder y su boca tocaba el piso

Limpio la pantalla y siguió mirando las imagines siguientes, de su nariz salía cada vez mas sangre, ¡Dios, que tipo de brujería era esa!

Volteo a ver a Pip por instinto y vio ahora con mas detalle en que pocision estaba, su playera ya estaba mas arriba y asta podia dejar uno de sus botoncitos rosas, que extrañamente estaban erectos

¿Erectos? ¿Por qué?

No deberían estar erectos en invierno? Eso seria lo más obvio ¿no? Que estaría soñando el rubio…?

Un gemido del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos, el británico tenia levemente fruncido el ceño y gemía muy quedito

-Da…- murmuraba Pip entre sueños, apretó la sabana de la cama del pelinegro, este le miro extrañado

-Da… mien…- el mencionado se sorprendió al escuchar que el rubio estaba soñando con EL, soltó otro gemido y Damien noto la entrepierna del rubio algo… "rara", se acerco al rubio, algo sonrojado y sudando un poco de la frente por el fuerte calor que hacia, se puso de cuclillas, frente al rostro del rubio, por un momento se le cruzo por la mente hacer las cosas que habia visto en el ordenador, se sonrojo al instante ante pensar hacer semejantes cosas con el joven británico

El viento del ventilador movía los cabellos de los dos, refrescándole al pelinegro los pensamientos, el rubio apretó los ojos en señal de que estaba a punto de despertar, el pelinegro callo de sentón en el suelo

El rubio abrió pesadamente los ojos y miro a Damien que estaba sentado "tranquilamente" en la silla frente al ordenador, dando un sorbo de su baso de leche con chocolate, el británico sonrió levemente, pero la sonrisa se le borro por completo al sentir un bulto en su entrepierna, se sonrojo y la cubrió con sus dos manos, nervioso

-Que andabas soñando eh Pip?- pregunto picaramente Damien

-Na-nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Jejeje- rió de forma nerviosa y esto Damien no lo paso desapercibido, aunque se sonrojara y le diera pena decirlo, sabía que Pip estaba teniendo sueños eróticos con EL, algo que era muy raro en el rubio, pero ¿Por qué soñar? Si podia vivir ese sueño en carne y hueso y Damien apoyaba eso

-Pip…- llamo de forma suave al británico

-Que…?- lo miro extrañado por usar ese tono de voz

-Te gustaria…- pregunto sentándose junto al rubio, este se sonrojo un poco

-Vivir ese sueño?- le pregunto coquetamente, el rubio se sonrojo al instante

-De-de que me estas…-

-De esto- corto lo que Pip estaba a punto de decir y lo beso, acostándolo en la cama, Pip no correspondió al momento y lo separo de un leve empujón

-Da-Damien, esto esta mal, yo estoy mal, tu estas mal, ¡todo esta mal!- dijo saliendo de sus limites

-Esto no es correcto, simplemente no lo es por que…-

-Te amo-

Esas dos palabras cortaron al instante lo que Pip estaba diciendo, dejándolo en shock

-… que?- logro decir en susurro, mirando confundido al pelinegro

-Te amo- repitió ahora sonriendo tiernamente, luego beso a Pip y lo acostó (denuevo) en la cama, esta vez Pip correspondió

_Veamos si todo de las imagines se puede hacer… _penso de forma pervertida el anticristo, que empezó a besar el cuello de Pip, asiendo que leves gemidos salieran de la boca de Pip, el pelinegro fue a uno de los rosas botones que seguían erectos y los succiono asta dejar un leve color rojo en el, Empezo a masajear la entrepierna del rubio, haciendo que este suspirara entrecortadamente

-Di mi nombre porfavor- pidió el anticristo mirando al rubio a la cara, estaba muy sonrojado y sudando

-Da… Dami… en…-

Al escucharlo decir su nombre lo hacia enormemente feliz, ya que le daba a entender que no pensaba en nadie, mas que en el, le beso los labios con completa ternura y su lengua hizo un camino de saliva asta su entrepierna, bajo el short de SU rubio junto con sus boxers y muro la erección del pequeño británico, sonrió y beso la punta, a Pip le dio una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y se puso nervioso al sentir la lengua del pelinegro en su intimidad

-E-espera!- lo detuvo el británico, el pelinegro lo miro extrañado

-N-no quiero venirme antes que tu- al pelinegro no se le pudo hacer mas lindo aquel detalle y lo beso

-Bien- el pelinegro puso dos dedos frente al rostro del rubio, el británico entendió el mensaje y comenzó a mojarlos "sensualmente" (para Damien) con su saliva, dándole vueltas con su tibia lengua

Entonces Damien puso sus dedos frente a la entrada del rubio, le beso los labios y metió el primer dedo en el interior de Pip, le costo algo de trabajo ya que el rubio estaba muy estrecho, pero lo logro después de un rato

Pip gimió de dolor en medio del beso y Damien para calmarlo le acaricio suavemente el hombro con la otra mano

Metió el segundo y comenzó a hacer un movimiento de tijeras dentro de Pip

Pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer, se sentía bien

-Entra por favor, n-no quiero ser egoísta…- susurro Pip entre gemidos

-Damien obedeció y saco los dedos, para luego meter poco a poco a su entrepierna

-AGH!- Pip se retorció levemente por el dolor, sus ojos se cristalizaron y Damien no tuvo opción que besarlo en los labios, un beso francés para la ocasión, metían y sacaban sus lenguas de forma sensual y erótica

Damien Empezo a embestir a Pip de forma lenta y placentera para el rubio

Sus cuerpos sudorosos chocaban de manera constante y no podia evitarse salir gemidos en diferentes tonos de sus bocas

Aceleraron el ritmo, el pelinegro tomo la entrepierna del rubio y la masturbo al compás de las embestidas, dándole aun mas placer al británico

-T-te amo… Pip…- logro decir entre gemidos

-Ahh… yo… yo tamb-ngh también Da-Damien AH!- exclamo dejando salir su semen en pecho del otro, también manchándolo levemente a el

Suspiraron cansados y se miraron, sonrieron al mismo tiempo, dándose un pequeño beso

Damien salio del interior de Pip y lo miro fijamente, con una sonrisa, el rubio estaba igual o mas que el pelinegro

_Valla, con que lo de las imágenes si se podia… _penso picaramente el anticristo, recostando al británico en la cama, listo para probar otro tipo de imagen que habia visto en la red…

_Jijiji *W* well, esta idea se me ocurrio cuando andaba buscando hard yaoi (emmm... SI! ESTABA BUSCANDO! pero es que era para dibujar la imagen para una amiga mia x su cumple X3 en si no me gusta mucho el hard yaoi, encerio)_

_Pero weno, espero les haya gustado este fic :3_

_sin aburrirlos mas me despido_

_See ya y sean felices ;D dejen reviews plis 3:_


End file.
